


Dressed to Suit

by birdzilla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossdressing, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdzilla/pseuds/birdzilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Somebody</i> has to wear the dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed to Suit

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to [a prompt](https://voltron-kink.dreamwidth.org/1161.html?thread=145545#cmt145545) on the Voltron kink meme. The original prompt was:
>
>> So there's that scene in the movies where the only female char in a band of kickass puts on a little black dress and looks hot, right? And the flip meme of 'oh man, no, that's awkward plz put pants back on Buff Dude's gonna wear teh dress'.
>> 
>> Voltron's gotta mingle hardcore with some alien culture that has strict gender roles and has SOMEHOW found out that Voltron's team has 2 females but since they're aliens they literally can't tell.
>> 
>> Pidge puts on the dress, hates it, everyone is like 'nah take it off' and whoever puts the dress on totally kills it and likes it.
>> 
>> BONUS if it's Hunk or Shiro  
> SUPER BONUS if Pidge goes as Allura's date
> 
> I've made some very small word and sentence edits. This has the Pidge spoiler, but should not contain any others.

"How did the Reticulans find out that we had two girls on the team?" Keith asked, scrolling through the long, detailed files outlining appropriately-gendered dress that the aliens had sent them. "I know Pidge isn't hiding it anymore, but she's not really obvious."

"That's not the important part," Lance said, flapping his hand dismissively and draping himself over Keith's shoulder to peer at the screen. "I'm more worried about why their ancient library book about Altaen formal wear had a whole section on ear cropping. Is that why Allura said my ears were hideous?"

"No, it is important," Shiro said, straightening from where he'd been leaning against the next console over. "Keith's right. We haven't exactly made it public that one of our paladins is female. If the Reticulans know about that, it might mean they have access to the castle's internal communications."

"What?" Coran looked up from his own console. He'd opened the Reticulan files in one tab and a tailoring program in the other, and had been humming happily as he layered Reticulan-approved flourishes over his computer models' basic outfits. "No, no, our new security protocols are perfectly effective! The Reticulans know because I listed two women and five men on our RSVP form. It was for the ritual at the beginning. They need a certain proportion to summon the complementary spirits of the ancestral queens and drones, and all of that."

Hunk peered over at Coran's window, where he was adding expansive fringe to every seam on the jacket that he'd placed on Hunk's computer model. "Can't we just go in uniform? That was fine on Earth."

"Not on Reticula!" Coran said happily. "What did you say your Earth saying was? In Rome, do what the Romeos do? Hmmm." He frowned at the tailoring program, pinching one end of his mustache. "How do you gentlemen feel about supportive corsets?"

***

"I don't see why we can't wear our armor," Pidge said, and scowled down at the glittering black dress spread out on her bed. "We were invited as the paladins of Voltron, weren't we? In the armor we look like a team of professionals. In formalwear, we lose the unity of the uniform, and our age is going to stand out more."

"Coran said that the Reticulans have six limbs and scales. I don't think they're going to know what age we are," Shiro assured her. "They won't even be able to tell us from the Altaens. We're all squishy bipeds to them."

"Then why do they care so much about whether our clothes match old Altaen gender norms?"

Shiro really hadn't expected this level of pushback from Pidge. "You used to wear dresses all the time," he said. "I saw every picture of you Matt had on his cellphone."

"Yeah, but those were _my_ dresses," Pidge muttered to the floor. "Mom made them. They were comfortable and they covered me everywhere and they didn't... they had _shoulders_. And actual skirts."

Shiro realized that she was blushing. He took another look at the dress. It was pretty skimpy. But then, so were the male outfits, which were like some heavily-fringed hybrid of tuxedos with tees and shorts. Coran had explained that Reticula was uncomfortably hot, by both human and Altaen standards, so ancient Altaen embassies there had always opted for the least possible fabric when choosing formalwear.

"It's made for the heat," he told her, trying to be encouraging. "Just try it on, all right? If you're too uncomfortable, we can ask Coran to design you something else."

***

Pidge came into the lounge fidgeting with the sides of her dress. Her shoulders were hunched, and she was red from her ears all the way down to her collarbones, which the dress made more than apparent.

Seeing it on the bed, Shiro had thought the neckline was cut straight across, in contrast to the sharp 'V' of Allura's. But now that Pidge was wearing it, he realized that it instead had a subtle downward curve, exposing the tops of her breasts. Some hidden structure in what looked like a flat bodice lifted and emphasized her meager figure, creating the illusion of noticeable (though still not _generous_ ) cleavage. The skirt, which already barely covered the tops of her thighs, was slit almost up to her waist on the sides. If it hadn't been Pidge, the overall effect might have been sexy.

Shiro was on his feet immediately. "Never mind. Pidge, you can go back to your room and get changed," he said, barely biting back the reflex to append 'young lady'. He glanced over at Lance, intending a warning look.

All he saw was Lance wincing in sympathy. "You're walking like you've gotta pee. Didn't you use the bathroom?"

"If I walk normally it crawls up," Pidge hissed, cringing further, and Shiro realized that the fidgeting was actually an attempt to tug the skirt down. "It feels like the really cheap kind of spandex."

"Excuse me? You're wearing top-quality Altaen nanofabric," Coran said, sounding insulted. "It's the same stuff your armor is made out of! Just formed at a different tension and consistency."

"It looks nice," Hunk offered tentatively. Shiro glanced over and saw that he was blushing slightly, but he had his hands tucked behind his back and he wasn't ogling. He seemed to be looking more closely at the dress itself than at the figure it displayed. "It's a nice cut, and I like the glitter. And it probably doesn't pull on your shoulders the way these shirts do."

Pidge glared. "I'd rather have the shirts, thanks."

"Pidge, you don't have to wear it," Shiro said again, keeping his eyes up above her shoulders. "Go get changed."

"She can't," Coran said. "The Reticulans are expecting two females and five males. If we show up with one female and six males, they'll be very insulted."

"They only know by our clothes, right?" Keith asked. "Can't one of us just wear the dress?"

"Yeah," Lance said, "but who's going to do that?"

It wasn't until Hunk made a small, hopeful noise that Shiro looked up and saw him stepping forward, his hand in the air.

***

"You know, I understand that Princess Allura is closer to the Altaen ideal of beauty," a purple-scaled Reticulan told Shiro, offering him another of the small deadly drinks they'd all toasted with and then shrugging and knocking it back herself when Shiro waved it off. "But honestly, looking at them both, your yellow paladin is the most stunning alien I've ever seen. I'm almost jealous."

Shiro followed the Reticulan female's gaze across the room to Hunk, who was surrounded by Reticulan males--much smaller than the females, with their scales sharpened and painted instead of filed smooth like the females' were--and looking both pleased and embarrassed by the attention. Shiro might have worried about him being overwhelmed by the interest, except that Keith was right beside him, looking as pointy-edged and masculine as any Reticulan could ask for and warding off the most importunate suitors.

Flushed and smiling, wearing a braided crown of local flowers that some particularly brave Reticulan gallant had handed to him when Keith wasn't looking, Hunk really did look radiant. Coran had amped up the glitter that Hunk had admired, the silver flecks almost jangling against the matte black, and he'd lengthened the skirt the tiniest bit necessary to preserve modesty. But he hadn't made any other alterations. The tight sheath clung to Hunk's chest and waist, outlining the swell of formidable pectorals and smoothing over the pudge of his belly; the open triangle of skin at each hip revealed the powerful muscle of his thighs.

But it was the _pleasure_ with which Hunk wore it that was most striking. Allura moved with grace and elegance in her own dress, as she did in everything that Shiro had ever seen her don. She had no special awareness of this particular outfit or how it suited her. Hunk seemed to be aware at every second of what he was wearing and how he looked in it, and took clear satisfaction in the knowledge.

It was a good thing to know about his teammate, Shiro thought. Hunk caught him looking and beamed at him, and Shiro smiled back, warmed by the excitement on Hunk's face. Scanning the crowd for the rest of his crew, he could see that Coran still had Lance and three agitated Reticulans trapped in a corner, and Allura, also flower-crowned, was in lively discussion with the Reticulan grand councillor. Pidge was poking at the councillor's robotic assistant, but she still had her arm tucked through Allura's, glaring at any unattached male who even thought of sidling close.

"We all think Hunk is stunning," Shiro said honestly, and smiled at the Reticulan. "I'm glad she's getting a chance to shine tonight."

"She deserves the attention." She tilted her head, looking past them towards Allura, and after a moment she made a trilling noise that Shiro was almost certain was a laugh.

He turned to look as well, and twitched when he saw that Pidge had what looked like Allura's crown on her own head, bending down for the robot to examine it. Allura didn't seem to have noticed yet, still in passionate discussion with the councillor. That subject had been in the ridiculously long file--absolutely no headgear or hairpieces on males, a Reticulan custom that couldn't be bent even for alien mores.

"I should-" he started, taking a step towards them as he prepared to avert a potential diplomatic incident.

The Reticulan stopped him with a pincer-like hand on his shoulder. She was still making the trilling laughter noise, and when he looked again he saw that the grand councillor, finally noticing, had started to laugh as well.

"Oh, the formality is only important during the welcoming rituals, when the spirits are being evoked," she assured him. "We've finished all of those. Now it's just a matter of avoiding confusion. And no one would ever think _he_ was a female."

"No," Shiro said, turning back to Hunk and watching him blushingly accept a second circlet of flowers from another male admirer. He wondered what Reticulan courtship rules were, and whether this was going to be awkward in the morning. "No, they wouldn't."


End file.
